


The Gang gets apocalyptic

by JaxMan



Series: Tales from my Pastebin [8]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-19 16:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22847212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaxMan/pseuds/JaxMan
Summary: A partial short I started, but never finished. A bit darker than most of my other works here.
Series: Tales from my Pastebin [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641502
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	The Gang gets apocalyptic

Twenty-sixth of September, 1983. Pentagram City, Hell.

It was a nice day, before the dead began raining down.  
Normally, each day would see a few hundred souls fall on the city. Some died of age or sickness, some from accidents, and a pitful few of murder.  
Charlie had never seen thousands fall at once.  
No, millions.  
She could hear her parents in the emergency room, shouting at their underlings, demanding information that the poor souls didn't have.  
"I only want to know one thing."  
"Y-yes, my lord, I-"  
"What. The FUCK. Is happening?"  
"It remains to be s-seen, my lord-"  
"Ask one of the new arrivals! Ask what's happening on Earth!"  
"Yes, my lord, um, which-?"  
"ANY OF THEM! ANY FUCKING ONE!"  
Charlie hadn't heard her father swear in centuries. He hadn't lost his temper like this, well, ever.  
She knew better than to leave her bedroom.

A few hours later.  
"And, remind me, *who* is responsible for this... 'Atom Bomb?'"  
Lucifer had knowledge of Earth, but it so rarely proved useful. He couldn't keep track of *everything,* after all.  
"There were quite a few humans working on the Manhattan Project, as well as..."  
The Spymaster had his fingers in the Living World for centuries, but still couldn't summarize worth a damn.  
"Name one. One who's here."  
The rat-like demon paused, seemingly uncertain of what to say.  
"Go on. Just one" Lucifer gave a tight-lipped smile of encouragement. Any explanation would do, even from a mortal.  
"There aren't any here, sir." A gleam of panic shone in the Spymaster's eyes. Was he lying? He had no reason to do so.  
"None? They caused the end of the world! Armageddon!"  
The frightened demon before him said nothing.  
"They all must have repented! Good for them!"  
"We don't know why-"  
"Then FIND. OUT." Behind his forced grin, Lucifer gritted his teeth. The small demon scurried away, like the rodent he resembled.  
The Prince of Lies sunk into his throne, grin slipping from his face. Was this the end?  
Was this really Armageddon?

"Does this kind on thing happen a lot down here?"  
Cherri Bomb had only been in Hell for a few months. Angel didn't expect her to know how it all worked.  
But she had to know better than this!  
"Nah, toots. First time." He tried to sound jovial, nonchalant. Like the world wasn't ending.  
Like demons weren't falling from the fucking sky, all around their shelter.  
"Does that mean...?"   
"Mean what?" What would some kid know about this?   
Cherri just stared into the distance. He couldn't quite place her expression. Worry, maybe? She gave a halfhearted chuckle.  
"They finally did it."  
"...Did what?" He was getting real sick of the guessing game.  
"The cold war went hot." She looked like she was going to either laugh, or start sobbing.  
"What kind of fuckin' war-?"  
"You saw how World War Two ended, right? With the bombs?"  
Oh, shit.  
"So, what then? Another war? More bombings, what's the big deal?"   
Those poor souls. He'd heard about those Japanese cities, hero-sheema and the other one. What was Cherri's deal?  
"No, you don't get it!"  
Angry tears began dripping down her cheeks. Poor kid probably just needed to adjust.  
"Ever since then, the Russians have been set to bomb us to... to here! And of course, the fucking government wants- wanted to beat them to it!"  
"So... it's a big war."   
She was calming down now. The screams from outside weren't, though. Jesus, had they been burned alive, or something?  
And then Cherri told him about everything.  
About the Cold War.  
About ICBMs.  
About Mutually Assured Destruction.  
About the end of the world.  
"...Jesus Christ."  
Her expression almost blank, she nodded.  
"Yeah."

Lilith hated seeing her husband like this. He was her king, just as she was his queen.  
But still, she had to say it.  
"Luci?"  
He gave her a glance, from the corner of his eye, saying nothing.  
"Do you really think that Heaven wanted all of those people?"  
Dozens of nuclear engineers, maybe hundreds. None had made it to Hell, despite bearing responsibility for... this.  
And being human, of course.  
"...No." The worry in his face only intensified as he doubtlessly realized what she was saying.  
For thousands of years, humans had tried to predict the end of their world.  
Not even a century ago, they'd gained the ability to do it themselves.  
And now, those who knew this power had made it to Heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> The date it takes place has significance. Guess what it is!


End file.
